III
by illseeyouthrough
Summary: This will contain stories inspired by the awesome prompts from the celebration of Outlaw Queen Week III - over at Tumblr!
1. The Bandit and the Outlaw

_A/N: This was inspired by OQ Week III over at Tumblr._

 _Day 1: Outlaw Bandit AU; your take on Bandit!Regina and Outlaw!Robin._

* * *

 **The Bandit and the Outlaw**

Regina's eyes grew wide with fear as the Evil Queen held her head between her hands. She shuddered as Snow uttered words that made her blood run cold, "Your head is going to look lovely in my trophy room."

Regina took a shaky breath, "Please, Snow…how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Once more," the Queen seethed through clenched teeth, "from your grave."

"I didn't know what would happen to James," Regina says, hardly for the first time. "I was a child. I was only trying to help you."

But Snow would have none of it, her eyes murderous as she responded, "You broke a promise; because of your poor poor judgement, my true love is dead."

"Ahhhh," Regina gasped – half in agony and half in surprise, as she felt the Queen's hand grasp the very heart beating inside her chest.

They say your life flashes before your eyes just before the moment of your death, but in that moment, all of Regina's thoughts were focused on one thing. _Blue eyes…blue eyes_ , she thought, her arms wrapping around her middle as she felt Snow's hand squeeze her organ with more vigour.

Another pained cry – and Regina's vision begin to blur, her ears ringing, and she felt her knees weakening – until…

"Your Majesty," the voice of Snow's manservant slash knight in black armour suddenly brought Regina back. "Before you rip her heart out, perhaps you should ask her about her competition."

The Evil Queen smirks, looking at the knight, "So you do have a brain somewhere in that pretty head." And without much ado, she released her hold on Regina's s heart leaving the infamous bandit gasping for air.

Snow rolled her eyes, watching Regina struggle, "Where's Robin Hood?"

Regina gulped, trying the mask the fear inside her by taking a defiant stance – staring at Snow eye-to-eye.

"The attack he and his band of Merry Men partook in last night robbed the Queen her favourite set of jewels," the Black Knight spoke again, his words making Regina's head snap to his direction. "I can only assume you and your kind keep tabs on one another."

"Where…is…he?" Snow repeats, beckoning Regina's attention back to her.

Regina shakes her head, trying now to desperately take control of the situation. "Where does this end, Snow?" she asks, staring at the woman she can hardly recognize – but she refuses to believe that the girl she once knew has completely vanished. "This blood feud. When does it stop?"

"When I've killed you and every one of your followers," Snow easily replies, venom seeping from her voice.

"You lost one happy ending," Regina continues to reason, "And I'm sorry for that…but…all of this killing will only bring more hatred into your life. And all you'll be left with is a hole in your heart…and no hope of ever finding true happiness."

"You…," the Evil Queen says, pointing a gloved finger threateningly at Regina – before conjuring a ball of fire in her palm, causing the bandit to take a step back, "…know nothing of my happiness."

Regina flinches as she watches Snow raise the ball of fire, and she's forced to turn away as the Evil Queen takes aim…

…and then she hears it, the familiar twang of an arrow that hits it mark. Regina sees it strike the door of the carriage – which in turns jostles Snow's hand, muffling the Queen's fireball into smoke and throwing her off her balance.

Regina and the Black Knight both gaze to their left as Regina hears a horse's hooves beating down the forest path, the rider urging his mount faster.

Regina uses this to her advantage; moving quickly, she lunged for the bag of coins inside the carriage. Swinging it wildly towards the unsuspecting Black Knight, she knocks him to the ground – disoriented. She then watches the rider and horse approach closer, and she climbs up the carriage steps, just in time to catch the rider's outstretched arm – which swings her to back of his mount, uttering only: "Milady."

She turns her head back as the horse galloped swiftly away from the scene, only to glimpse that the Black Knight has once again regained his footing – but they were already too far ahead for any attempt of a successful pursuit.

Regina turns back and frowns instinctively, speaking to the rider, her voice laced with obvious annoyance, "I had the situation under control."

He rolls his eyes at her words, one hand holding firmly onto the reins while the other secures her hold around his waist. He turns slightly towards his 'damsel in distress' and replies, cheekily, "A simple thank you would suffice."

* * *

Regina swung the tavern door open with familiar ease.

"I told you," she reiterates, "I didn't need rescuing." She steps into the establishment, pulling her gloves off with her teeth, and signalling the barman for two drinks.

"Believe me," he replies, looking at her as they both approached the bar, "I'm already questioning helping the competition."

Regina laughed. "Competition?" she asked incredulously. "Competition would mean…"

But she doesn't get to finish as the big bear of a barman approaches. "A whiskey for Robin…," he says, pouring a cup for Regina's self-proclaimed rescuer before turning to hand Regina her own glass, finishing, "…and water for the lady."

Robin laughs, leaving the glass of whiskey untouched on the bar and opting instead to grab the entire bottle. "Thank you, Little John," he says, giving his old friend a wide smile as Regina stares between the two of them.

Still holding onto her water, she turns to Robin, "You told him?"

Robin gives Little John a reprimanding look, before turning to Regina, "It's not me with a big mouth. You're the one who told Tuck…"

"The Friar?" she practically shouts at him, "You're blaming the Friar?"

"Hey there…Lord and Lady Locksley," Little John cuts in, looking at the two – who frowns at his choice of nicknames, "Take it to the back, will you? This here is where I receive customers."

Regina frowns, but still holding onto her glass of water, makes her way into the darker bowels of the tavern as she hears Little John say, "And fix this, will you, Robin? I'm not be saving a barstool for your sorry arse tonight!"

"Hear hear," Robin replies, promptly following _his wife_ to where she's stopped at one of the back tables. Robin approaches her, her back still turned to him.

Regina takes a deep breath, before turning to look at _her husband_ …words already forming at her lips when he swiftly takes her right hand in his, much to her surprise.

"Now, hold still, please…Milady," Robin simply says.

"What? Why?" Regina asked, annoyed.

"Because this," Robin replied, as he poured whiskey on a wound she hadn't even noticed, "might sting a little."

Regina winced slightly as Robin continued, his head gesturing towards the bench. "Now, sit down before you pass out," he urges.

"Ugh," Regina says, watching as she bandages her hand carefully, "I'm fine…it's just a scratch."

But he is insistent and with a roll of her eyes, Regina finally settles herself down onto the bench – just as Robin does the same; him still holding her hand above the table.

"What were you thinking, Regina?"

She takes her hand immediately out of his hold, "What was I thinking? What were you?"

"Are you still on about me telling John about our baby?" Robin asked, eyes wide with disbelief, "I hardly think that's the issue…seeing as he'd eventually find out anyway!"

At his mention of their child, Regina's hand instinctively went to her middle – just as she'd done when Snow had threatened her earlier. She felt fear then, just as she does now; and she can see that same fear magnified in Robin's eyes.

Regina sighs softly, taking his hand back into hers, "I'm fine. We're fine." Then she smiles, adding, "You saved us."

"This time, Regina," he replies. "What if…what if I hadn't known about that caravan? What if I had not been there – "

" – to steal it yourself?" Regina finishes, as she watches Robin inability to meet her eyes.

"We had an agreement, Regina."

"Which we both clearly broke," Regina replies, eyes determined. "And it would seem breaking that agreement is a habit of yours."

And at Robin's surprised face, she continued, "Oh…do not give me that look." She sighs, "Snow is looking for you! Do you have any idea how it felt when she asked _me_ if I knew where _you_ were?"

"Regina…," Robin begun.

"No!" Regina said. "I guess the only consolation is the fact that, thankfully, she still has no idea about us. But I was scared Robin. I was scared for me. I was scared for you. I was scared for our family!" She shook her head, "You told me you were helping John here last night…but no; you and the Merry Men were out robbing royal caravans! How could you lie to me?"

Robin stared into his wife's eyes, "I did it for us."

Regina scoffed, turning away from him.

"Our need to leave this Forest is even more pressing now, Milady," Robin continued. "Our family is growing and we cannot spend our days in hiding anymore." Robin took her hand again, willing her to look at him, "Lucy, _our daughter_ , she's growing up…I don't want her and her little brother or sister…I don't want our children to live in fear, Regina."

"What if you'd been caught last night?" Regina asked him softly. "What if…?"

"The men…"

"Oh," Regina cuts in, "your men? You have it all planned out?" She shakes her head. "I don't need your men, no matter how merry they are. I need you."

At her words, Robin stands to join Regina on her side of the bench. He takes her into her arms, wrapping her securely in his embrace – and at that, tears finally fell from Regina's eyes. "What would I have told Lucy? And our baby…growing up without its Papa?"

Robin sighs, moving to hold her face in his hands as he looks at her, "I'd hate to be the voice of reason here, but…you do realize that I can ask you all of these questions, too." Regina watches as tears form at his eyes as he continued, "Lucy and I could've lost both of you today…"

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. _Damn him for being right_ , she thought, as she tries not to relive the moment that Snow had gripped her heart – and all her mind could see was the little blue-eyed girl that she loved with all her might and the man (with the same blue eyes) who made her possible.

"And we'd have lost you both," Robin continued, as she reached behind her to where she'd tucked the bag of coins she'd swiped into her belt, "for some measly coins."

Regina moved out of his embrace at his words, sensing the playfulness in his voice now, "Oh…are we comparing scores?"

"Well, I don't really see a comparison, Milady," Robin replied cheekily, using the distance between them now to rest his hand on her hip, his thumb gently stroking her middle. "Seeing as I made off with jewels, gems, coins…the works, really."

"Are you calling yourself the better thief, Outlaw?"

"Well, if the shoes fit…Bandit," he replies, sneaking a soft kiss on his wife's unsuspecting lips. He sighs, softly saying, "I'm sorry."

Regina strokes the stubble on his jaw, nodding her head, as she replies, "I'm sorry, too."

"Proposal to reinstate our old agreement and just call it even this time?" Robin asks tentatively.

Regina shakes her head, "I don't think it's going to work. It just…it wouldn't be who we are." She smiles at him, "I fell in love with a thieving outlaw…"

"Whose dashing good looks stole your heart?"

"Whose honour, courage, unending patience, and love…made me give my heart to him freely," Regina answers back.

"Well…," Robin says with a sigh, "At least take one of the men with you on your next heist. And nothing pass the fourth month this time, please?"

"Fifth?" Regina bargained.

"How about the second your breeches don't fit anymore?" he counters, earning him a playful smack from his wife. "How about we head home, Milady? I think a certain little Lady has probably missed us."

"When should we tell her?" Regina asked him, an excited smile on her face.

"Her birthday is in a couple of weeks," Robin answers. "I'd say we wait till then."

Regina nods, "That sounds like a good plan. We can tell everyone else then, too…at least, those you haven't told yet!"

"A handful of people know," Robin says. "And it's a very good plan…one that will save us having to acquire a present for the little Lady."

"How do you figure?"

"We're giving her the sibling she'd always wanted," he replies cheekily, "What else could she wish for?"

Regina laughs, "As if…I already saw the bow you carved for her not so hidden under the bed."

"Well, I can't deny our daughter anything," he says with a smile.

The two approach the door of the tavern, both waving a hand of goodbye to John – who looks up for a second from his conversation with a tall red-head – raising a hand of his own. The red-head turns, too, and Robin looks down as Regina's grip tightens on his arm and she practically pushes him out the door.

"What was that?" he asked her, once outside.

"Nothing," Regina shrugged, turning away from Robin's scrutinizing eyes, her feet starting to navigate the busy streets of the small village.

"Are you…" Robin begins, a playful smile on his face as he followed her, "Are you jealous of…of…"

"Zelena," Regina supplies, "Are you honestly telling me you don't know her name?"

"Well, I can't say we've met."

"She comes into the tavern all the time," Regina counters, "She pretends to talk to John. But I see her! All she does is stare at you like you're some walking –"

"Walking what?" Robin asks, smile still playful – dimples flashing.

"Get over yourself."

At that, Robin actually stopped her, gripping both her shoulders gently but firmly, "I'm honest when I say I've not noticed her, Milady." And he smiles, "For how could I? I've already met the one person whose eyes I was born to gaze into. What would I need for more?"

Regina shakes her head, but inside his words stirred something in her, "I've already forgiven you, Robin…no need to butter me up even more."

"I speak only the truth, Milady," Robin replies, as they approach the edge of the forest. "I…"

And Regina reaches up to cup his face in her hands, bringing their foreheads together with a soft thud. "…I know," she finishes, before kissing him deeply.

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" Lucy of Locksley ran towards her parents as she saw them approaching their home, hand-in-hand.

Regina tries to keep the surprised look on her face, seeing her daughter out and about – on her own.

"Lucy!" she greets, meeting the young girl's embrace with a big smile. She crouches to meet her daughter's eyes, her hands playfully tugging at the girl's dark braids, "Did you have fun with Grandpa today?"

"Sure did," Lucy replied easily, quickly turning her attention to her father – as Robin looked around the forest, his eyes alert and suspicious. "Papa!" she cried, arms outstretched.

Robin eyes finally settled (not sensing any disturbance in the nearby forest), focusing on his daughter, lifting her up as he cried, "Oh, Lucy Goosy, you're getting to be so big!"

"Big enough to be a big sister?" Lucy asked, looking from one parent to another.

Regina smiles at her daughter, letting out a soft laugh, as she rubbed gentle circles on her little arm, "Where is Grandpa, Lucy? What are you doing outside on your own?"

"Grandpa said for me to stay out here," Lucy said. "He's inside with the peoples we caught!"

"The people you what?" Robin asked his daughter, voice loud – as both parents looked at their child with wide eyes.

"I helped him, Papa," Lucy said proudly, puffing out her little chest.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, taking her daughter's hand in hers as the girl continued on, "They weren't caught by pit or the log, but I was watchful like you said I should be – and I knocked the big one out with a pan, like Uncle Will taught me!"

"The big one?" Regina softly whispers to Robin as they both tried not look horrified by their daughter's story.

"Well…aren't you now glad I let her spend a little bit of time with Will?" Robin replies.

"Not the time," Regina retorts back. She eyed her daughter again, asking, "And then you and Grandpa brought them inside?"

The little girl nods.

"Did you tie them up?" Robin asked.

The little girl shakes her head.

Robin fumes, turning to Regina, "How could Henry just…"

"Daddy knows what he's doing," Regina replies. "He would never let any harm come to Lucy."

"He left her outside and let some strangers into our home!"

With that said, Robin hands Lucy to Regina, saying, "You two stay out here, I'll go and see what's happening."

"We're going with you," Regina says quickly, handing Lucy back to Robin. "My dad is in there!"

Robin sighs, but before he could respond, Regina was already walking towards the log which camouflaged their forest home. He sees her draw her bow, as he quickly follows her – arms tight around their daughter.

Regina enters their home with her weapon at the ready, but the sight that meets her was not one that could be described as threatening.

Her father was calmly sitting on a wooden chair, facing him with a table between them, were _two boys_.

One who seems to be a boy on the cusp of becoming a young man (a crude cloth wrapped around his head, from where Regina is sure her daughter had hit him) and the other, well…he couldn't have been much older than Lucy.

"Daddy?" Regina approached, emerging from the shadows with Robin at her side. She looks to see him, and his reaction mirrored her own – surprised, but not threatened.

"Henry," Robin began, watching his father-in-law stand to meet them but he doesn't miss the way the young man also perk to attention at his call. "What's going on?"

The elder man held his daughter's hand, "I…I cannot." He sighs, "I think it'd help to let them explain."

Regina meets Robin's eyes, and they both turn to look at these two strangers in their home.

The young man stands from his seat, causing Robin to take a step forward, his left arm instinctively holding Regina's middle as his body turns ever so slightly as to shield Lucy, as well.

"Speak carefully and slowly," Regina instructs, her gaze threatening to soften as she watched the younger boy also stand only to cling tightly onto the older one.

The young man nods in agreement, "My…," his voice breaks and he clears his throat. He tries again. "My name is…Henry," he says tentatively, his gaze flicking from Regina's to where the elder Henry stood in the corner of the room.

He then gestures to the young boy whose tiny hands gripped his arm tightly, currently staring at Regina with wide eyes, "And this is Roland."

Robin freezes at the sound of the boy's name; it had been his grandfather's name, after all. Not truly uncommon, but in this situation – it cannot be a coincidence and is almost entirely suspicious.

Regina watches as the little boy nods at the sound of his name, his curly hair bouncing as he does so – while her mind reeled at the revelations. She watches as his young gaze meets that of her husband and he utters, "Papa."

Regina looks at Robin, but her gaze was cut short as the young man's voice broke though once more, repeating – looking straight at her, "My name is Henry…and I'm your son."


	2. Wed-Locked

_A/N: This story, I must admit, was shamelessly inspired by one of my most favourite TV shows. And if you know the show, you'll know the episode.  
_

 _Day 2:_ _Fake Relationship; Regina and Robin pretend to be a couple for a purpose (e.g: family reunion, wedding, etc.)._

* * *

 **Wed-Locked**

"I still think I should've gone with the other dress," Regina complains, reaching for Robin's arm and halting him just outside the doors of the party.

He sighs, looking at Regina with affection – _friendly affection_ , he reminds himself – and says, "How many times must I tell you, Reg? You look great!"

"Hmmph," she replies, still frowning as she adjusts the fabric around her middle, "You have to say that, I'm carrying your baby."

"Call me old fashioned but I still like to think of it as _our baby_ ," Robin counters, giving Regina a playful smile.

"Your baby…my baby," she mutters under her breath, then louder, "It doesn't matter because right now I look like an elephant at my parent's fourtieth wedding anniversary."

Robin takes her hand then, looking at Regina right in the eye, "A very beautiful lady elephant, someone that will definitely raise all of the male elephants' trunks…if you know what I mean."

Regina shakes her head, but she couldn't help the smile that escapes her lips. Smacking Robin's chest playfully, she replies, "Look who's all Mr. Funny tonight, hmm?"

"I'd have you know…I'm actually quite a comedian," he answers her, smiling cheekily. Then in a serious tone, he adds, "But all kidding aside, you look absolutely…stunning, tonight."

She nods her head; one hand on her protruding belly, as she smiles at Robin genuinely, "Thank you."

"Shall we, then?" Robin asks, offering his arm to Regina.

"Let's go," she replies, happily linking her arms with his.

* * *

"Regina!"

At the sound of her name, both Robin and Regina turn towards the call – only to be met by the sight of her sister making a beeline towards them, expertly wading through the crowded party.

"Hello, Zelena," Regina greets, giving her older sister a kiss to both cheeks. She looks around the room, eyeing the festivities abound, "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going, alright," Zelena answers. "Uncle Marco has already tried and failed to start the 'conga' twice. Granny has been going on and on about the food, keeps insisting she should've catered the event herself. And well…I think cousin Ruby has spiked the punch."

Robin laughs as Regina shakes her head at the ridiculousness that is her family.

"Don't you laugh there, Locksley," Zelena says then, turning towards Robin. "Or should I say…brother!"

"Brother?" Regina asks, then turns to Robin, "Have you joined the seminary without telling me?"

"Ooh," Zelena responds, looking between the two. "I think I'll let Mom explain this one. And look…here they come."

Regina looks at her sister suspiciously, "Have they adopted Robin or something?"

"Oh, it's better," Zelena replies nonchalantly, giving her attention now to Regina's belly, cooing to her future niece or nephew; just as their parents approached their little group.

"Robin…Regina," Cora Mills greets the two, moving to give both a hug and kiss to the cheek. "Glad you two have finally arrived."

"Hello, Mother," Regina responds, then turns to her father, "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hello there, my girl," Henry Mills hugs his daughter, before putting a hand on her belly, "And how is my grandson doing in there?"

At that Robin smiles, adding, "He's definitely a kicker, Henry."

"A born athlete, then," the old man says, clapping Robin around the back.

"Or it could be a granddaughter, Daddy," Regina quips.

Cora sighs, "We could end all of this debate if you two would just find out the gender of my grandchild. It would certainly help us, not having to guess what presents to buy for the little one."

"Oh," Robin says, "Speaking of presents…" He hands the Cora the beautifully wrapped gift he had been holding onto and adds, "Congratulations, you two, by the way. Forty years, what's your secret?"

"Unending patience," Cora answers, accepting the gift.

At the same time that Henry responds, "Well, love, of course."

Regina and Zelena share knowing looks at their parents' responses, as Robin nods his head – well invested enough in the Mills family that he knows them just like his own. "Ah, I see," is all he says in reply.

"Now, you two go on and enjoy the party," Henry instructs, gesturing Robin and Regina towards their table.

The two nod their heads, just about to start making their way inside (and finally leaving their spot by the entrance), when –

"Oh, and…," Cora adds, "Do be dears and just nod along when people congratulate you on the wedding."

Regina stops in her tracks, causing Robin – who had been behind her – to practically careen into her; luckily he garnered enough balance to stand his ground, but still held Regina by her shoulders. He turns with her, both wide-eyed, as they stared at Cora, Henry, and Zelena (the red head with a knowing smirk on her face).

"What wedding?" Regina asks frantically, "Why would people be congratulating us on your fourtieth wedding anniversary?"

"Your mother," Henry began, but as Cora clears her throat loudly…he begins, again, "I mean, we…told most of our guests that you two have gotten married, in the midst of your situation."

"Our situation?" Regina repeats, both hands on her hips, as Robin merely stands behind her.

"Don't get us wrong, dear," Cora speaks, "While we both love the fact that you're choosing to have our grandchild out of wedlock, we felt that the rest of the world isn't quite as…how would you say it…'hip' as we are."

"We're down with the flow, as you kids would say," Henry adds, smiling at his younger daughter as his eldest covers her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, and Robin," Cora says, glancing at him, "We've also explained the situation to your parents when they arrived this evening – and you'll both be happy to know that we have their full support."

"You told –," Regina tries to speak but finds her voice uncooperative in her highly angered state. "Mother, how could you?"

"Do relax, Regina," she replies, "Think of the baby." Then with a shrug, adds, "It's only for one night, it would hardly make a difference in anything. Think of it as your present for us."

"Except we already got you one," Robin mumbles behind Regina.

"Funny," Regina says, "I didn't see 'Lying' on your registry."

"Just one night, Regina," Cora repeats. "Now, we must go mingle with our guests. Enjoy your evening!"

"Daddy!" Regina whines, catching her father's arm before he followed her mother.

Henry looks at both Robin and Regina, "It's just one night, you two. No harm done. Do it for your Mother, please."

Regina opens her mouth, but Robin's grip on her arm stops her as he says, "It's fine, Henry. It is your night, after all."

As her father takes her leave, Regina turns to Robin, "You're fine with this?"

"It's just for tonight."

"You're telling me that you're completely alright with lying to everyone in this room?"

"If you think about it," Robin replies, half looking at Regina and half signalling Zelena for support, "they've all been already lied to – we'd just be agreeing, basically."

Lucky for him, Zelena clues in and adds, "No one is asking you two for elaborate details, just nod along. How hard can that be?"

Regina takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, her hand rubbing circles on her belly. "Fine…fine." Then she turns to Robin, "I think you should find your parents…apologize, and tell them…ugh."

"I'll find them and speak to them," he replies. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Regina says, "Go…I'll catch up to you in a minute."

"Okay," Robin nods. "I'll find them and come right back for you."

As he hurried off in search of his parents, Regina turns to her sister. "Did you know?" she asked her, accusingly.

"What? No way, Gina," Zelena replies, "Walsh and I arrived to an ambush. Uncle George cornered us, asking all about 'your wedding'. We were both at a loss…until Mother came and straightened it all out."

"You couldn't have warned me?"

"Neither one of you were answering your phone," Zelena counters.

"I left mine at home," Regina sighs. "I'm blaming 'baby brain' on that one. And Robin was driving."

"It's really not so bad," Zelena quips, hugging her sister from the side and finally guiding her towards the heart of the party. "I mean, I could think of worse people to have to pretend to be married to."

"Hmmm," Regina mumbles half-heartedly.

"Oh come on," Zelena presses. "This is Robin we're talking about here. The guy that's been in love with you since you both were in diapers. I've never seen either one you happier than when you were together…and then –"

"—and then," Regina finishes. "You know what he did."

"You talking about him letting his lady friend sleep over…," Zelena says. "He told you nothing happened…and you told me you believed him."

"I did…I do," Regina replies strongly. "I do believe him. But that was never the point…the point is that the second we got rocky…he just…"

"He thought he lost you, Gina," Zelena adds softly. "You told him you were…"

"We were not on a break," Regina practically shouts, earning the sisters a look from some of the guests. Regina hurriedly grabs Zelena, dragging her towards the restrooms. "We weren't on a break," she repeats.

"Fine….fine," Zelena complies. "You weren't a break, he didn't betray your trust…you stayed good friends because admit it…you can't live without one another. Then one night…you let him knock you up."

Regina looks at her sister, stammering from the bombardment of truth she just received, "I…we…this baby…"

"Why are you fighting this, Gina? Why are you so keen on running away?"

"I couldn't run if I tried," Regina counters, pointing to her massive belly.

"Are you so irritated about having to pretend to be married to Robin because deep inside, you know…you know that if you weren't so stubborn, you wouldn't be pretending right now?" Zelena asks her sister seriously.

"Having a baby together is not a reason for marriage," Regina replies simply.

"Yeah, but –"

"—no buts," Regina cuts her off. "Now, I'm going to –"

But she, too, doesn't finish; as the restroom door swings open behind them and they're greeted with:

"Oh, Aunt Eva," Regina exclaims, giving her aunt a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I'm just great, darling," the woman replies, resting her hand on Regina's belly. "I have been asking your dear sister here about you all night. Come…let's go see your uncle."

The three women make their way away from the restroom and towards the crowded party. Regina notices Robin by the far corner – near the buffet – talking to his parents. But she focuses on her Aunt as they near the table where she could see Uncle Leo sitting.

"Regina!" Uncle Leo greets. "I hear a congratulations are in order. Where is that husband of yours?"

Regina nods her head, "Oh…umm, Robin is just with his parents over by the buffet."

"How was the wedding, dear?" Aunt Eva now asks, taking her place beside her husband.

"Oh…it was…uh," Regina replies. "Uh…it was binding."

"Nothing like a wedding to seal the deal," Zelena quips, smiling widely at her aunt and uncle.

"We understand this whole hush-hush weddings," Uncle Leo then says, "I mean our own Mary-Marg…"

"…hardly the time, dear," Aunt Eva cuts him off, as Regina notices her grip on his arm tightening.

"Oh, of course," Uncle Leo recovers gracefully. Then he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a rectangular piece of paper, "Here's a little something to get you two started." Then with a clear eye on Regina's stomach, "And it looks like it's going to be a big start."

Regina accepts the cheque from her Uncle's outstretched hand, agreeing, "Big…" Then she stops, noticing the amount on the cheque, "A really big start. Thank you both, so much."

With that, Regina grabs her sister's arm, calling out to her aunt and uncle, "You two have a great night!" as she directs Zelena away from their table.

"How much did they give?" Zelena asks, eyeing the cheque, once out of earshot.

Regina shows it to her, just enough so she could see the amount, "Ah ah…no touching. Do you see all those zeroes?"

"Hmmph," Zelena says, "Looks like they've become more generous since my wedding."

"Yeah," Regina replies, her gaze already searching for Robin. "Now, if you would excuse me, sister, I have a husband to find." Then she adds, "Maybe you should find yours, too."

At that Zelena rolls her eyes, "Oh please, as if I could pry him away from cousin August."

Regina laughs, letting her sister go and promptly making her way through the crowd.

* * *

Robin and Regina finally meet halfway between the dance floor and the buffet, with Robin immediately taking Regina's arm – balancing her – as he had watched her basically waddle towards him (not that he'd ever use those words out loud to describe her walking, no matter how cute he actually thinks it is).

"Regina," he begins, "I've already talked to my parents. And it would seem that your mother and my mother…of zeroes…"

Regina had just held up the cheque she'd received in front of his face, and now his eyes were wide open.

"Where? How?" Robin asks, taking the paper from Regina's hand and studying it carefully.

"Aunt Eva and Uncle Leopold's wedding present, dear," Regina explains.

Robin grabs hold of her then, an arm slung around her shoulder, his eyes darting from the cheque to the crowded party, "You don't think everyone will have a gift for us, do you?"

"One can hope," Regina replies, a devilish grin on her face.

"Shall we mingle then?" Robin asks her.

"Try and stop me."

* * *

"We were most disappointed when we weren't invited to your wedding," Granny says, looking between Regina and Robin.

"As were we," Leroy, an old friend of Regina's father, adds – pointing to himself and gesturing to his brothers.

"It was a relatively small wedding," Robin tried to explain, as he felt the weight of the cheques now nicely nestled in his back pocket (and it was only some, he had seen Regina slip a couple into her purse, too).

"But grand," Regina couldn't help but adding – her smile to Robin clearly sending a message. After all, everyone who knew her knew that she had impeccable taste. _If they were going to lie_ , she thought, _they had to be convincing_. "On a cliff in Barbados, overlooking the ocean…at dusk."

They heard some 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

"Tell us about the dress," someone from the back of group – a group that had now formed around Robin and Regina – asked suddenly. At this point, Regina couldn't even tell who that was.

"The dress…the dress was beautiful," Robin answers.

Regina rolls her eyes, "The dress was perfection. It was hand-sewn by blind –"

"Blind?"

"Well, not at first," Regina explains with a smile. "But it required such intricate work that the…Belgian nuns…yes, the nuns who sewed it lost their eyesight. But in the end, they assured me it was all worth it."

The group around them nodded their heads.

"Well, I would love to see your wedding pictures," Uncle Marco adds in.

"Oh, actually…" Robin begun.

"…actually, there are none," Regina finishes. "You would think that a famous photographer like Annie Leibovitz would remember to put film in the camera." She laughs. "But it's alright, it wasn't a wedding we would soon forget, anyway."

Robin laughs along then, but also grabs Regina by the shoulders, ushering her away from the crowd, saying: "Would you all just excuse us?"

As they found a silent corner away from party, Robin gives Regina a look. "What was that?" he asked.

"I was just doing what Mother asked us, too," Regina replies easily. "Oh come on, that was fun!"

"Annie Leibovitz? Blind nuns? Stevie Wonder singing as you walked down the aisle?" Robin blurted out, incredulous.

"Oh," Regina huffs, "You're just mad because I shot down your horse-riding idea!"

"I just don't see why me arriving on horseback isn't plausible in an outdoor wedding on a cliff in Barbados!"

"Do you even know how to ride a horse?" Regina challenges.

"I could learn," he retorts. "I would learn…for our wedding."

Regina shakes her head at him, and as they both stared at each other – they just burst out laughing.

"I can't believe how gullible your family is," Robin quips.

"Or how rich!" Regina replies. "We are bringing home some bacon tonight!"

"Hey, sis!" Both turn at Zelena's call. She and her husband, Walsh, were approaching them. The two men nod in greeting towards one another as Zelena states, "Apparently it's time for the speech."

"Now we have to give a speech?" Regina asked, wide-eyed.

"Neither one of you two prepared some words for your parents' fourtieth wedding anniversary?" Robin asked, looking from sister to sister.

"Nobody said anything a speech," Zelena reasons.

Suddenly a booming microphone voice is heard: "And now some words from Cora and Henry's children. Let's hear it!"

Zelena and Regina looked at each other, a silent battle of who would have to endure the forced public speaking.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Robin finally says. "Let's go," as he grabs Regina by the hand to guide her towards the small platform at the front of the venue.

"Robin, what are you…" Regina tries to mutter but Robin had already grabbed the microphone.

"Hello, everyone," he greets. "My name is Robin, son-in-law to our celebrants tonight. On behalf of myself and my new bride – the lovely daughter of Cora and Henry there – uhm…" Then he looks at Regina, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly (as she sees something click in his eyes) before turning back to look at her parents, "If we are half as happy as you both right now on our fourtieth wedding anniversary, then we can only count ourselves to be so lucky! To many more years to come! Here's to you…Mom and Dad!"

The whole hall erupts in applause, and Regina sees her father dab his eyes with corner of his handkerchief as she moves her stare towards Robin – who was still staring at his parents with a proud (and loving) look in his eyes.

She squeezes his hand and he turns to gaze at her, whispering, "Not bad, huh?"

The two eventually make their way back to the crowd, Robin getting repeatedly praised for his most eloquent speech.

"Such a way with words, Robin, dear," Aunt Eva comments, "Pray, you must tell us how you proposed to Regina, then."

"Oh, that's a great story," Zelena adds in, much to Regina's dismay – she could milk this opportunity for all its worth, but her sister had no right egging people on.

"Uhm…," Robin stutters, looking at Regina as another crowd gathers around them.

"Go ahead, dear," Regina supplies, "You tell it much better than I do. I always get too emotional."

Robin nods stiffly, giving Regina a grimace. "Alright then, dear. I will. Uhm, I took her to lunch and I could tell that she could tell I was nervous the whole time. Actually, I'd been nervous the whole week – or really, ever since I bought the ring. Anyway…after lunch, we drove to the park where we actually had our first date. We had a picnic at this clearing, beside this giant log. And…and as we neared that clearing, I had set up speakers on some of the trees; and the song 'Can't Help Falling in Love' comes on." Robin paused then, gulping as he turns to Regina. "She turned to me then, this surprised look on her face – but I nudge her to look away, then she notices it. Carved on the log were the words: 'Will you marry me?'."

"Ohh, that is…," cousin Ruby suddenly interrupted.

"Shhh," Regina interjects. "I want to hear the rest!" Then at the questioning looks of everyone, she tries to remedy with, "When I hear the story, it lets me relive the moment."

Robin shakes his head, continuing, "Anyway, she turns back and I was already down on one knee, holding up the ring…"

"…which was the size of my fist," Regina finishes, smiling widely at the eager crowd.

* * *

"Oh," Robin sighs, as he sinks down onto their couch – the couch they had in their shared apartment. Regina does the same as she settles next to him, adding, "Who knew all that lying could be so exhausting?"

"But it was all worth it," Robin says, pulling out the wad of cheques from his back pocket. "Easiest money we've ever made."

"Don't get used to it," Regina replies, taking out her own pile from her purse. "I mean seriously, when we actually do get married –"

And she pauses at Robin's wide eyes and intense stare.

"—not necessarily to each other," she continues.

Robin nods his head, "I wasn't…I mean…of course not."

Regina bites her lower lip, the air between them now awkward and uncomfortable – so she barrels on ahead, "But that was quite a proposal you pulled out of your arse there, tonight. Were you really so inspired by your dashing speech?"

Robin lets out a nervous laugh, looking at her, "Well…actually. Actually, that was how I pictured myself proposing to you when were together."

"Oh," Regina replies.

Robin sighs, then, clapping his hands together. "Ahh…it's late. You should get some rest, and baby, too."

"You're right," Regina agrees, accepting Robin's helping hand as she struggled to stand from the couch.

They both walk towards their respective bedrooms, but before she enters her room, Regina turns back to Robin, "Just so you know, that proposal…would've been very hard to say no to."

"Noted," Robin says. "Although, part of me is glad I never did it. It would've been one heck of an expensive wedding."

Regina laughs, shaking her head at him. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night to you, Milady…and my baby!"

* * *

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Push! You need to push, Regina!"

"AHHHHHHH," she screamed, pausing only to give Robin a glare with an added: "I hate you so much, you did this to me!"

"Need I remind you that we were both there, Regina," Robin answers back calmly. "We even have the tape to prove it."

A silence then fills the room, as the doctor and nurses now look at both Robin and Regina with wide and curious eyes.

But before she could reprimand him, another contraction hits and then it's back to business.

"The head is out, Regina! Final push!"

Regina looked at Robin, their hands clasped tightly together as she screamed, "AHHHHHHH!"

Then a wail. The beautiful sound of a baby's first cry – the first breath of a new life.

"It's a boy," Robin exclaims, tears blurring his vision as he sees the tiny baby – his baby – currently being held by the doctor. He turns to Regina repeating, "It's a boy."

Regina tears her gaze away from the precious bloody bundle to meet Robin's eyes, her own now also glistening with tears, "We have a son."

"Now, would the father like to cut the cord?"

Robin nods, taking the scissors being handed to him by the nurse, and doing as instructed. The nurse then quickly bundled up the baby, handing him gently to Robin who immediately places him in Regina's waiting arms.

She places the baby down onto her chest, her finger rubbing soothing patterns on her son's back.

"We'll give you both a minute with the baby," the doctor states. "The nurse will inform your party of the successful birth and they can all meet this little guy once he and Mommy are in the recovery room."

Robin nods his head absentmindedly, his gaze still fixed permanently on mother and child. He hears the soft click of the door closing and he immediately takes hold of Regina's hand.

She looks up from their son to meet Robin's smiling gaze.

He clears his throat, and begins, "Regina…I…I know you've said that a baby is not a reason for marriage. But…," He falters, his emotions getting the best of him as Regina stares at him.

"But what about love?"

Regina grips his hand tighter, as he continued. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. And I know that I've messed up and I'm not…you're not…you deserve the best, Regina. I will work my whole life to be all that you need. I love you…I always will…I –"

"Yes," Regina says.

"Yes?"

Regina smiles, "If this whole speech is going where I think it's going; then, yes… I will marry you. And not because of our beautiful baby boy or…" She paused, looking at him sincerely, "You are the best man I know, Robin…and I'm so lucky to have you. We're so lucky to have you. I love you, too."

Robin half laughs, half cries as he reaches into his jean pocket and pulls out a velvet box.

"How long have you been carrying that around?"

"Too long," he replies, opening it and putting the sparkling diamond ring on Regina's finger. "Although, I could've waited, and just used the money from our fake wedding to pay for it."

She laughs, as Robin places a chaste kiss on their son's brow – following it immediately with a kiss to Regina's lips, capturing it in his own with a soft yet loving beat.

* * *

 _A/N: More author talk here. Regarding all the positive reviews from the last chapter (or previous prompt). I think everything was along the lines of: "Will you be continuing this?" And to that, I apologize, I must give the unsatisfying answer of: "No...and yes." Thank you for all the likes, reads, follows, and reviews!_


	3. Lost

_A/N: I have this story prompt half-way started, but I just can't seem to finish it._

 _Day 3:_ _Lost Together;_ _Regina and Robin get lost. Where, how, why, it's up to you._

* * *

COMING SOON!


	4. The Nanny

_A/N: Fourth day prompt. So late – but hopefully still appreciated. This will be continued on into a small series by the same title._

 _Day 4:_ _The Nanny AU;_ _one becomes the nanny for the other's child._

* * *

 **The Nanny**

Regina closes her book with a snap as soon as she heard the opening of the front door. Glancing at the wall clock, she frowns slightly at the late hour, but makes her way quickly to the foyer.

"Hey," she greets her boss, Robin Locksley, who had just entered his home, "Rough day at the office?"

"The worst," he replies with a grimace. Then he looks at her seriously, "I've told you that you don't have to wait up for me. I'd hate for you to lose sleep, considering how early you get up in the morning."

"Firstly, we get up at the same time," Regina points out. "And second, I wasn't waiting on purpose; I got lost in my novel after I put the boys to sleep. I think I actually have to thank you for getting me out of my literary trance."

He chuckles, "Well, whatever I can do to help, then." A pause. "How were the boys today?"

"Great," Regina answers quickly. "Good. It was a good day. After you dropped off Henry at school, Roland and I had a quick breakfast, he did some colouring, and then we walked over to the park. He insisted we had a picnic so I made a couple of PB and J's and we each had a juice box. Then we picked up Henry, homework, dinner, and…they did talk me into half an hour of television but Roland was out by eight o'clock and when I checked on Henry an hour later, he was out like a light."

Robin nods his head, loosening his tie, "Good. That is good. Sounds like a fun day!"

She nods her agreement. And as a silence ensues between them (both still standing in the middle of foyer), she snaps her fingers, "Oh, dinner is the oven. By the way." Then, she adds, "Lasagna, as per Henry's request."

Robin smiles, the cute smile that has Regina biting her bottom lip (more like had her wishing she was biting his lower lip) – it was those gosh darn dimples of his. But she couldn't help herself, wanting to know the reason for his sudden change of mood, so she pressed, "What?"

"What?" He repeats, looking at her now and squaring his shoulders.

She raises an eyebrow – as if to tell him that they've been at this for far too long for him to think he's still able to hide anything from her at this point. He relents, saying, "I was the one behind Henry's request."

"Then, I guess I baked you a chocolate fudge brownie, as well," she adds, smiling widely at him.

That makes him grin more, his stare sincere as he comments, "You spoil us, you know."

A pause, and Regina rocks on the balls of her feet as they both remain standing there in the foyer. Finally she says, "Well, that's me – Nanny Extraordinaire!"

He nods, then makes a move towards the kitchen, when he suddenly turns back and states, "Oh about tomorrow –"

"—yes," Regina quickly interjects, mentally reprimanding herself for not remembering that she'd needed to talk to him about the weekend coming, "I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Tomorrow?" Robin asks. "I'm going to take a half day, so you can head out early. I know you're driving back to your hometown for the weekend."

Regina smiles, "Thanks, that's really great. But…"

"But what?"

"Well," Regina tries to explain, "During our picnic today, Roland had asked me what I was going to be doing this weekend. And I told him I would be going home to Storybrooke, and in true Roland fashion, of course he asked me why. I told him we were having our annual town festival, and that it can be described as a giant party in the streets – with hot dogs and games. He got a little excited – and in retrospect, perhaps I should have been a little less enthusiastic. But then, he'd asked if he could come…"

Regina paused, but she couldn't quite read the look on her boss's face, so she continued, "Obviously, I didn't give him an answer but I was hoping maybe they could come…I think the boys will really enjoy it."

"This is the festival that my sister is going to, as well?" Robin asks her.

Regina nods slowly, "Yes, I believe Killian did mention that he was bringing Tink to the festival."

"You want to bring the boys? Won't you be busy?" Robin asked sincerely, more of a concern for her time, really. "I mean…those are your days off."

Regina shakes her head, "Oh, I really wouldn't mind. Plus, I feel that I talk about Storybrooke so much with the both of them, it's about time I show them the real deal. Unless, you had something already planned." Then she adds, sheepishly, "I mean, I don't want to impose. There will be more festivals in the future."

Robin couldn't help the spontaneous grin that came at her mention of future festivals, but immediately dismisses it, shaking his head, "Nothing planned at all, I'm afraid. The boys and I were just going to wing it this weekend."

Then, he gives her a determined nod, "I think Tink told me they'd be driving up there on Saturday and staying on till Sunday – for this two-day festival. I'm sure they can take the boys there and back. I know you'd wanted Monday off as well, and that's still well and good with me." He smiles, "If you don't mind watching them, I think you're right – they will definitely enjoy it."

Regina nods back, smiling.

"So, it's settled then," Robin says with a clap of his hands. "I'll be sure to be here by noon tomorrow, and you have Tink's contact information –and that's all sorted."

"Great," Regina replies.

Robin nods, "Good." A pause. "Uhm…I think I can hear the lasagna calling me…"

"Oh yes," Regina agrees. "You should eat. It's already late."

"Good night, Regina."

"Good night to you," she responds, as he heads to kitchen and she up the stairs.

But something didn't quite sit well with her about their conversation as she replayed it in her head, she calls out before he's fully disappeared from her view. "Robin!"

Robin turns from the kitchen door, "Yes?"

"So…you won't be joining us this weekend?" Regina voiced tentatively – unknowingly holding her breath.

He gives her a shy smile, "I wasn't aware that the invitation extended towards me."

"Oh!" Regina exclaims, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear. I mean, I don't just want your children…" A pause. And she buries her face in her hands – hearing what she'd just said. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong…of course I want you, too!" _Oh gods, what was wrong with her!_

She takes a deep breath, looking at him in the eye, "What I mean is: it would be great if you came, as well. I know the boys will enjoy themselves more."

Robin smiles genuinely, "Then in that case, **we** will see you on Saturday…in Storybrooke…for the town festival."

Regina nods, "Looking forward to it."

"Me…," Robin begins, "I mean…us, too – I'm sure the boys will be ecstatic!"

 _To be continued…_


End file.
